Ice Cream
by heyimtephy
Summary: Cuando Jason aceptó la insistente invitación de Dick a unírsele a la fiesta de playa para sus Titanes sabía que había cometido un grave error.


Cuando Jason aceptó la insistente invitación de Dick a unírsele a la fiesta de playa para sus Titanes sabía que había cometido un grave error. En primer lugar él era un forajido ni siquiera permanecía con ellos, pero al parecer ser el hermano menor del líder era razón suficiente como para ser un invitado mas a la reunión de esos supuestos héroes.

Al llegar a la playa el ver a todos los titanes ahí solo le provocó una migraña.

Convivir con sus inevitables hermanos era una cosa, incluso toleraba la presencia de Kory y Roy (después de todo trabajaron juntos por un tiempo), pero, lo que no podía tolerar era al hombre verde ni al chico flash, ambos eran increíblemente molestos. Eso sin contar a Donna Troy quien todavía intentaba darle su sermón de como su vida de Red Hood era incorrecta, ni la insistencia de Miss Martian por querer hacer una conexión con su cerebro para ver todos sus recuerdos.

¡¿Qué diablos le pasaba a esta gente?!

Por el bienestar de su salud mental y la seguridad de los amigos de Dick, Jason decidió retirarse poco a poco del lugar en silencio. Claro, su plan maestro hubiera sido completado exitosamente si tan solo sus ojos no se hubieran pegado a _ella._

Raven se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él sentada en una silla de playa usando un pantalón y una playera holgada, pero ese detalle era el menos importante. Ella degustaba una paleta helada, su rosada lengua se movía de arriba a abajo, lamiendo y succionando esa inocente golosina. Era como ver una obra de arte.

 **Corrección;** una _pornosa_ obra de arte.

 _Oh, dulces algas marinas por favor tengan piedad de él._

Jason disfrutaba el mirarla e imaginando al mismo tiempo varios escenarios no aptos para menores dentro de su mente.

Para su infortunio la golosina se terminó, dando así el final de ese maravilloso espectáculo. Tal vez si Jason se apuraba podía ir a donde se encontraba Raven para invitarle otra de esas paletas, sin embargo antes de que sus pies pudieran moverse Donna Troy llegó para llevarse a la actriz de sus fantasías a quien sabe donde.

A Jason no le quedaba otra alternativa más que observar cómodamente en una silla playera como la figura diminuta de Raven iba desapareciendo de su mirada. Y hubiera seguido disfrutando de la escena si un pecho bronceado no estuviera obstruyendo la maravillosa vista.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses Todd"

Esa voz solamente podía permanecer a uno de sus tantos hermanos.

"Enano, debes ser mas especifico" El forajido comentó mientras todavía intentaba mirar descaradamente por detrás del chico a la protagonista de sus futuras noches en solitario.

"NI. LO. PIENSES"

¿Pensar que?, El mocoso rabioso comenzaba a tocar la paciencia del mayor y sí, su paciencia era muy escasa.

Esperen un momento…

A caso Damian había descubierto su travesura de haber vaciado dos botellas de alcohol al jugo de limón de Dick. El chico a pesar de ser una molestia era muy buen detective.

"¿Pensar que?" Jason preguntó con seguridad más en su interior temía saber la respuesta.

"No te hagas el idiota Todd…. Ella es _mia_ "

¿Ella?, ¿Suya?. Pero de que demon…

 _OH, OH, TRIPLE_ _¡OH!_

Ahora recordaba a quien había estado observando todo este tiempo. El mocoso de Bruce estaba interesado en la mitad demonio.

Vaya, vaya, la vida daba muchas sorpresas. Esta en particular era una muy interesante, todavía ni siquiera se acercaba a la chica y ya tenía un rival con quien competir. Esto sería divertido, aunque jugar por su vida siempre lo era.

"¿Quien?" Jason cuestiono en fingida ignorancia, como si no hubiera descubierto el secreto del joven.

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Damian, quien apenas se daba cuenta de la indirecta declaración que había dado. Su morena piel estaba siendo apoderada por un color carmesí de vergüenza y eso solo hacia al forajido sentirse mas alegre.

Su hermanito bebé había cavado su propio hoyo.

"¿Raven?" Jason sugirió cuando el menor se negó hablar. "¿Desde cuando Raven es tuya?, según yo ella no tiene dueño….Todavía"

"Vi como la mirabas. No es educado ver de tal forma a tus compañeras de equipo"

Negación.

"Entonces tengo suerte de ser un forajido y no un titán. Nuevamente hacer las cosas a mi manera me da un buen beneficio en la vida."

Jason se recargo relajadamente en su silla de playa .Seguramente sus palabras había molestado incluso más al actual Robin, pero oigan, ese era su segundo objetivo del día, el primero siendo comprarle a la chica de sus nuevas fantasías una nueva paleta helada.

Algunos minutos pasaron sin que Damian hablara, pero todavía seguía ahí; Molesto, avergonzado y tapándole el sol.

"Muévete demonio, estas comenzando a interrumpir mi bronceado"

"Raven y yo tenemos una conexión" Finalmente dijo.

" _Wow,_ una conexión. Dices unas palabras muy profundas Dalai Lama" Jason mofo "¿Es tu novia?, ¿La haz besado o tomado con tus virginales manos?"

"N-no!…pero eso es solo físico nuestra conexión es-"

"Yo puedo hacer otro tipo de conexión" La capucha roja rápidamente interrumpió al avergonzado petirrojo "Una conexión mas placentera y divertida, seguramente ella busca algo como eso en su vida"

"Raven no necesita a un pervertido como tu cerca de ella"

" _¡HA!_ ," Jason se levanto de su silla ofendido por el comentario. Él no era un pervertido, solo le gustaba admirar sin pena alguna a las mujeres bonitas. Eso no era ningún crimen. "Necesita un hombre como yo y no de un niñito como tu, deja a los profesionales hacer el trabajo"

"Tengo 17, y por lo menos yo la veo mas allá de ser un pedazo de carne, depravado enfermo"

" _mmmm…Si,_ Raven es un pedazo de carne muy caliente, quisiera comérmela en un taco"

"¡Es suficiente!" Damian se paro frente a él en una posición de pelea.

Esta reunión había terminado por ser más entretenida de lo que Jason se imagino; Consiguió ver a una chica bonita y también lograría golpear a Damian con una buena coartada.

¡Dios, esto era el cielo!

"¿Vas a hacer una escena aquí?" El mayor provocó de nuevo al menor. El único pensamiento en su cabeza siendo la imagen de como se vería el enano con la nariz escurriéndole de sangre.

"Te romperé los dientes por hablar así de Raven"

"Muy bien" Jason preparó sus músculos para lo siguiente a venir "De igual forma necesitaba un poco de entrenamiento"

Era imposible que este día se pusiera mejor.

"Hey, cabezas de pájaros…¿Se van a meter al agua?" Alguien gritó a lo lejos haciendo a ambos murciélagos voltear hacia el sonido.

 _Oh por la virgen de la macarena._

Raven se encontraba mirando a ambos, sus ojos proyectaban desinterés.. Jason y Damian prácticamente se estaban agarrando del cuello y a ella parecía no importarle.

La chica había abandonado su atuendo playero para revelar su cuerpo vestido con un bikini rojo, _¡rojo!_ , su color favorito y por todas las ak47 del mundo, esa prenda se veía gloriosa en contraste con su pálida piel.

¿Quien era Damian?, ¿Quien deseaba romperle la nariz?

Ciertamente a él ya no le interesaba, ahora lo único en su mente era la imagen de esa chica oscura y su bikini rojo.

"No" Jason escuchó al mocoso decir entre dientes.

"Por supuesto que me meteré al agua contigo, ¡espérame!"

"¿A donde crees que vas Todd? Estamos en el medio de algo aquí" Damian protesto al ver al mayor sacándose su playera "Tu odias bañarte en el mar"

"Si crees que voy a perderme a mi nueva fantasía mojada en su traje de baño por pelear contigo estas demente"

Sin más el segundo Robin comenzó a caminar apresurado hasta donde la chica se encontraba parada ignorando los alaridos del joven murciélago

 _*¡Si que si! Este era su día, el sol, la arena, el agua….Raven en su bikini rojo descubriendo esas piernas torneadas, esa cintura… ¿Qué más podría hacer su pequeña lengua en su cuer-*._

"¡Todd!, ¡ven aquí! Te voy a matar"

 ** _Oops, ¿Había dicho eso en voz alta?_**


End file.
